


Charity for you

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry es la animadora numero uno de Louis, M/M, futbol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tuvo su juego de caridad, Harry tuvo una plática con Eleanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity for you

*  
Louis no podía creer que tuviera que estar pasando por esto antes de ir a jugar su partido de caridad, ese que había esperado por meses. Le había dado risa el puchero que Eleanor hizo al principio, las risas de Liam y Niall se contagiaban, incluso Harry estaba sonriendo, claro, al principio, ahora más bien se habían hartado un poco de los berridos que soltaba Eleanor, sonrio un poco, si Eli escuchaba que decía eso se enfadría por semanas. 

-Louis, por favor, no pienso ponerme esto- le dijo tendiendole la playera con el numero 17 detrás- es demsiado obvio.

Louis rodo los ojos de nuevo- Eleanor, Harry tiene mi playera puesta, por favor solo hazlo.

Harry le sonrio desde donde estaba, tenía puesta la playera azul con la que Louis se había tomado algunas fotos, al principio tenía puesta tambien la playera que Louis usaría para el juego, con su numero 17, sabía por que había elegido en especial ese número, era el mismo que el se había tatuado. Pero luego le gusto mas llevar el aroma de Louis encima con la playera azul, que ponerse una playera nueva, se la había quitado entre besos, después de entrar con él a los vestidores.

Eleanor apunto un dedo hacia Harry- Que se la quite él, dios si no quieren tantos comentarios no sean tan obvios. 

Se acomodo su cabello y se sentó en el sillón viendo a Louis fijamente.

-¿Sabes?, no se por que lo haces mas dificil, sabes bien que cuando Richard entre por esa puerta, vas a hacer todo lo que digan- le dijo Louis y se sentó su lado, sobandose una pierna.

Eleanor hizo otro puchero y Niall solto una risita.

-Pareces una niña- le dijo.

Eleanor rodo los ojos- Eso es lo que tengo que ser ¿no?, una niña adorable.

-Ya no te sale tan bien Eleanor- le dijo Liam sonriendo.

Ella solo le hizo un gesto con la mano, y entrecerro los ojos.

-Me estoy cansando.

Louis volteo la mirada a Eleanor y arrugó el ceño, ella tenía tiempo diciendo cosas así.

-Pues sientate- le dijo Harry y saco su celular para tomar una foto de la chica- eres holgazana, Management lo sabra.

Eleanor le saco la lengua y los demas soltaron risitas que fueron calladas cuando uno de los managers entró.

Era uno de esos que no les gustaban para nada, de los que imponían cosas mas que sugerirlas, era de esos que los hacían sentir como solo mercancía de aparadores, acomodandolos a su antojo, a lo a ellos les convenía.

Les dio una mirada, primero en la comida que Niall tenía y arrugo el ceño, con unas zancadas llego hasta el y le arrebato la comida.

-Te dijimos que nada de comer entre comidas, la dieta no sirve, tienes que comer mejor.

Niall arrugó el ceño y se acerco más a Liam.

-Haya afuera hace frío- le dijo a Liam- ponte algo que te cubra más, no queremos que te enfermes, nos has dado muchos problemas ultimamente, suficiente tenemos con lo de Danielle.

Liam ahogo un gemido.

-Dejalo empaz- le dijo Harry.

Richard lo observo y cuando vio la playera que llevaba fruncio los labios.

-Te encanta hacer que nos enfademos ¿cierto?.

Harry le sonrio y se acomodo mejor.

-No se por que no entiendes que seguir las ordenes te traería menos problemas- le dijo y paseo la mirada por Louis, asintio con conformidad, pero cuando llego hasta Eleanor arrugó el ceño.

-Ponte esa playera niña-le dijo y se acerco.

Elenor no hizo un solo puchero, se puso de pie y con mala cara se puso la playera, lanzando un suspiro.

-Todos deberían de ponersela- le dijo viendolo a los ojos.

-Tu eres la novia, tu destacas, ya deberías de entenderlo.

-No debería parecer forzado...

Richard fingio no escucharla y siguio dando instrucciones.

-No vengo a pelear, y como se que si digo otra cosa empezaran con sus niñerías, Tu- señalo a Harry- Liam y Niall se van al campo a ver el juego.

Los tres sonrieron.

-Tu- señalo a Eleanor- te vas a los palcos con los Tomlinson...

-¿Que?...NO!- Eleanor protesto al instante.

-¿Disculpa?- bufó

-No quiero, quiero estar con ellos abajo... por favor, ademas Lottie sigue enfadada con migo...

-Pues lo arreglas.

-¿Por que pelaste con Lottie?- le preguntó Harry.

Eleanor dudo un momento antes de contestar- Dije algunas cosas que no le gustaron, enserio- observo de reojo a Louis- prefiero estar con los chicos.

-Eleanor tiene razón- dijo Niall- hay muchas fans afuera, la verdad es que estaría mas protegida con nosotros.

Eleanor le sonrio. Pero Richard negó con la cabeza. 

-Vas a palcos, la novia se queda con la familia.

Eleanor hizo un puchero.

-No se que te pasa ultimamente- le dijo- no quieres hacer las cosas, si decimos que te quedas ahí, obedeces sin chistar.

Louis se puso de pie- No tienes por que hablarle así.

Richard cerro los ojos frotandose el puente de la nariz.

-Se han vuelto demasiado suceptibles.

-Yo siento todo esto muy fingido- solto Eleanor sentandose de nuevo.

-No te pagamos por sentir- le contesto Richard.

Los cuatro chicos vieron a Eleanor encogerse en su lugar y Harry fue el primero en hablar.

-No, pero tampoco le pagan por aguantarte, dejala empaz.

Louis se acerco a Harry y le puso una mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo, no le gustaba como le hablaban a Eleanor algunas veces, pero le gustaba menos que Harry se metiera en problemas.

-Eleanor tiene razón, todo es muy reborujado- le dijo a Richard- las gemelas estan confundidas, ven en la tele que salgo con Eleanor, pero me ven tomado de la mano de Harry cuando las visito, no entienden.

-Pues les explicas, ya son grandes- Richard se puso de pie y les dio otra mirada-Te quiero ya en el palco- le dijo a Eleanor- no quiero que hagas mas berrinches o te vas olvidando de tu pago...

Eleanor de pronto se puso roja.

-A veces no se si solo lo hago por el pago- le dijo y los chicos la observaron- también es por ellos- señalo a Harry y Louis- se que no me pagaron por tomarles cariño pero ya lo hice, a todos- observo a Niall y Liam- y si voy a estar en el palco y a sonreir y esperar a que me tomen fotos lindas, se lo que tengo que hacer, fingir, lo hago todos los dias.

Niall le jalo la mano y la hizo que se sentara y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Que bien que lo tengas claro, tomalo de esta manera- se burlo- haces lo que quieres por tus amigos y te pagamos- observo a Louis- Saldrás con Lux al partido...

-Eso no me lo tienes que decir, lo haría de todas maneras- le soltó.

-Como sea, no tarden- salio del cuarto y los cinco jovenes respiraron con más facilidad.

Apenas había salido y minutos despues Stan estaba entrando por al puerta.

-¿Que mierda le pasa?- le dijo señalado la puerta.-Intento decirme que hacer.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le preguto Louis.

-Que no quería abrazos de mas con tigo ni con Niall o Liam- rodo los ojos- y que ni se me ocurriera acercarme a Harry, que mejor bromeara con Eleanor- le giño un ojo a Eleanor- eso fue a lo unico que no me nege.

Harry rodo los ojos, desde que Stan conocio a Eleanor, le traia ganas, pero Eleanor tenía temor por lo que Modest podía hacer si la encontraban con Stan en cualquier situación como para acercarcele y seguirle el juego.

-Como sea le dije que se fuera a la mierda- continuo- a mi no me pagan, si quiero ir y besar a Louis lo voy a hacer.

-¡Oye!- le dijo Harry- ahora soy yo el que te quiere lejos de el.

-Uy- Stan le sonrio- el novio celoso- le saco la lengua y suspiro- en fin, no puedo evitar chocar con el mientras jugamos o cuando festejemos los goles.

Louis se acerco a Stan y le dio un golpecito.

-Es hora de salir.

Eleanor se puso de pie, se acomodo el cabello y la playera.

-Es gigante- dijo abriendo las manos y dandose una vuelta.

-Te queda bien- murmuro Stan.

-Como sea- Eleanor tomo su bolso- me voy, suerte en el juego Louis.

Le dio una palmadita en la espalda, Stan la siguio con la mirada.

-¿No te quedas en cancha?- le dijo.

Eleanor negó-Voy a palcos, con mi futura familia.

Louis dio un respingo que solo Harry noto, pero cuando se econtraron sus miradas rapidamente se movio fingiendo buscar algo.  
Niall y Liam se soltaron riendo y Eleanor no pudo evitar hacer otro puchero.

-Te acompaño- le dijo Stan tomandola del brazo- Las fans te comeran viva si te ven sola.

Eleanor asintió a regañadientes.

-No si hay suficientes Calderics- Harry soltó sin pensarlo. Y los otros chicos gimieron un poco. Si había algo que molestaba en verdad a Eleanor era todo el rollo de las Calderic.

-Deja de burlarte, sabes que me molesta- bufó molesta.

-Pero si tienes fans, ¿Por que te molestas?- le dijo.

-Dios, ¿por que tendría fans?.

Stan sonrio- Por que eres hermosa.

Louis rodo los ojos y Eleanor dio un gritito.

-Callate Stan!, dios, me hacen parecer una niñita tonta, y se que ese es el papel que tengo, pero por dios, quien seguiría a alguien que solo toma cafe y se viste bien. 

-Hablas muy mal de ti misma- le dijo Liam.

-Yo no soy esa persona, y me molesta y lo saben- los observo- lo sabes- vio fijamente a Harry- odio que me sigan solo por esto- se señalo a sí misma- y odio que se burlen de mi en las redes por eso. Así que dejen de hacerlo. Son unas deserebradas.

-Que no te escuchen- le dijo Niall.

-Creeme Niall, si lo hicieran buscrían una estupida excusa para mí, como que Harry me obligo o algo así, ya sabes soy oficialmente la rival de Harry y todo lo que me pasa es su culpa- se exaspero.

-Lo siento Eli- le dijo Louis y le dio una mirada a Harry que se encogio de hombros.

-¿Saben que?- dijo antes de salir y soltandose del agarre de Stan- creo que debería de dejar de hacerlo por ustedes dos- señalo a Harry y Louis- debería de pedir un aumento en mi sueldo, nadie me dijo que tenía que aguantar a las fans locas, el odio, las estupideces, las niñitas tontas que me siguen a cada paso y solo me asfixian, a los amigos de mi "novio" coqueteandome o riendose de mi por mi desgracia, y eso que Zayn no esta aqui...- suspiro- voy a renunciar un día de estos.

Louis le sonrio y le mando un beso a modo de juego.

-Gracias por todo amor.

Eleanor rodo los ojos y lo apunto con el dedo- Un día de estos Tomlinson...

Harry sonrio un poco y le dijo adios con la mano tambien, mientras Eleanor salia de la habitación.

Se quedaron un minuto más mientras Liam se ponía otra chamarra gris y Niall picoteaba un pan.

Louis se acomodo las medias y se encamino a la puerta, tenía que pasar por Lux antes.

Se detuvo cuando Harry se acerco también y le sonrio.

-Mucha suerte- le dijo acercandose y dandole un pequeño beso, apenas un toque.

-Awww- dijeron Niall y Liam y Harry solo les saco la lengua.

Louis salio del cuarto seguido de los otros chicos, pudo ver a Stan platicando con otro de los jugadores y suposo que Eleanor le había dado el corton, a veces no entendía como podía fingir ser tan adorable, realmente esa no era la personalidad de Eleanor, pero era muy buena actuando. De hecho algunas veces Louis le había comentado que podría estudiar actuación, pero ella solo se reía y decía que se divertía mas siendo su novia. 

\---

Harry había estado con Daisy en la cocina platicando y calmandola un poco, al parecer se había peleado con Phoebe y estaba muy triste. Le puso atención hasta que vio pasar por la puerta a una mareada Eleanor, la chica subio por las escaleras y Harry arrguó el ceño. Le dio una palmadita a Daisy y la llevo a su cuarto a dormir.

-Phoebe te quiere mucho, no creo que por tener más amigos te deje de querer.

Daisy se acomodo en las sabanas.

-¿Es como tu y Louis?.

Harry la observo-¿Como?

-Tu y Louis se quieren mucho, pero a ti no te importa que el bese a Eleanor ni que abraze a Zayn o Liam o Niall- sus ojos se empezarón a cerrar- Lo sigues queriendo.

Harry se mordio el labio- Si Daisy, es algo así, tu siempre vas a tener a Phoebe a tu lado, y yo siempre voy a estar con Louis. 

Le dio un beso en la frente y la tapo hasta el cuello. Apago la luz e iba a bajar, cuando vio la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Louis, supuso que era Eleanor la que estaba ahí, por que todos estaban abajo en la pequeña reunión.

Después de que se terminó el juego, Louis invito a algunos de los jugadores, a la banda y a su familia a su casa a festejar la victoria.   
No había muchas bebidas, pero Stan salio de casa con Niall y regresarón bien surtidos. A Harry le hubiera gustado estar a sus anchas con Louis pero muchos de los jugadores no sabían que la relación que tenía con Eleanor era una farsa, así que ella se paseo a su lado por un rato, recordó la mirada de Louis a Eleanor cuando empezó a beber, por que se supone que ella no puede hacerlo, no luego de que salieron a la luz esas fotos donde parecía muy ebria y Management le pohibio beber. No había nadie de los managers, pero los chicos sabían que Eleanor se podía poner muy imprudente y generalmente le quitaban la bebida de las manos, y solo era gente cercana la que estaba en esa reunión, no había mucho problema. Incluso había platicado con ella un momento, cuando la chica le reclamó por como festejo el gol de Louis.

-Joder Harry- le reprocho- puedes ponerme las cosas mas faciles.

-¿De que hablas?- le preguntó.

-No me gusta el Futbool, así que festeje como la gente normal, grite y levante los brazos, pense que era suficiente-entrecerro los ojos- luego veo a la cancha y tu estas comandando toda una coreografía para Louis, me haces quedar como una tonta.

Harry se encogio de hombros y le dio un trago a la cerveza- Soy la porrista oficial- fue lo único que le dijo antes de alejarse, aunque nunca la perdío de vista y vio que Eleanor ya iba por su 6ta botella cuando Daisy lo jalo a la cocina a platicar.

Abrio la puerta y a pesar de estar a oscuras la encontro en la cama, con la cabeza agachada y el cabello hecho un completo desastre.

-¿Estas bien?- le dijo acercandose.

-Largate- le contesto al instante Eleanor.

Harry se puso frente a ella y le movio el cabello.

-¿Que te pasa?.

-Voy a vomitar- le dijo e intento ponerse de pie, pero se tambaleo, Harry le ayudó y con paso seguro camino hacia el baño, conocia perfectamente bien el camino, lo había recorrido muchas veces junto a Louis. Abrio la puerta del baño y se arrodillo junto a Eleanor, agarrandole el pelo para que no lo llenara de vomito.

Estuvo con ella al menos 15 minutos, luego la ayudo a lavarse y la encamino a la cama donde ella se tiro boca arriba.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le dijo.

Eleanor asintió.

-Ya me dices que te pasa...

-Estoy cansada Harry- suspiro ella.

-Pues metete a la cama y duerme para...

-No en ese sentido- lo interrumpió Eleanor- estoy cansada de fingir.

Harry se puso alerta al instante, no les convenía para nada que Eleanor siguiera con esas ideas, Louis ya le había comentado lo rara que percibia a Eleanor ultimamente.

-Pero lo haces bien, ademas...

-¿Me dejas hablar?- le dijo Eleanor. 

Harry asintió.

-¿Recuerdas cuando saliste con Caroline?-  
Harry asintió- No puedes entender lo mucho que quise enamorarme de Louis y que el se enamorara de mi.

Harry oscuercio la mirada- Espero que ya no pienses en eso.

-Puedes callarte- le dijo fastidiada- necesito que uno de los dos se calle y me escuche hasta el final, Louis siempre me da la vuelta.

Harry arrugó el ceño y bufo un poco.

-Quise que nos amaramos, pero no pude, no lo amo, y el no me ama, pero de verdad no puedes siquiera pensar en como se veía tirado en la cama mientras tu salias con Caroline-suspiro- no se porque pelearon al punto de terminar por un tiempo, pero si se que Louis se sentía como una mierda. Y quize aliviar un poco el peso que tenía, el peso de la tristeza que sentía por tu jodida culpa. 

Eleanor se sentó y vio a los ojos a Harry.

-Descubrí que no podía, y que el te ama tanto, que te espero, y aguanto tus berrinches, vi de cerca lo que nadie puede ver, todos piensan que tu eres el que lo ama mas, el que sufre, pero ese tiempo me di cuenta que toda la mierda se la lleva Louis, el te ama mas de lo que tu lo amas.

-No digas nunca eso- le dijo Harry.

Eleanor se encogio de hombros-Eso es lo que yo vi, no sabes lo mucho que me sentí aliviada, incluso Louis pensó en terminar toda la farsa de la novia pero luego volviste, y el te estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos. Y espere, pero luego no avanzarón y hace semanas estoy pensando que soy una jodida excusa, no veo que avanzan, siguen igual, y yo no puedo servirles a los dos para que no se den cuenta de lo cobardes que son. ¿Cuando Harry?- le dijo viendolo a los ojos- ¿Cuánto tiempo mas?.

Harry dio un respingo, no lo sabía, no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía que pasar, y de pronto entendío a Eleanor, estaba cansada y no veía el fin de su contrato, Harry tampoco le veía dirección a esa relación.

Eleanor le sonrio y se tiro en la cama de nuevo.

Harry se quedo un tiempo callado con la mirada fija en el suelo, escucho que la puerta se abria y vio a Louis en el umbral.

Se movio hasta donde estaba Harry y le acaricio los rizos.

-¿Estas bien Eli?- le dijo a la chica y puso una rodilla en la cama acercandose y moviendole los rizos de la cara.

Eleanor se movio y asintio.

-Harry me ayudo, estoy bien, solo necesito dormir.- intento ponerse de pie.

-¿A donde vas?- le dijo.

-No me voy a quedar aqui en el cuarto con ustedes.

-Quedate- le dijo Louis sonriendo- no me puedo quedar con Harry en el cuarto y menos solos.

-De verdad puedo ir a la sala...

-Stan anda rondando por ahí todavia- se burlo- y sigue queriendo platicar contigo mas de cerca.

Eleanor arrugó el ceño-Idiota,pero bueno, es mi deber que no los descubran, tengo que trabajar.

Harry le hizo un campo en la cama, luego se levantaron para cubrir a Eleanor con el cobertor. La chica tardo solo unos minutos en quedarse dormida. 

Harry y Louis estaban de pie cuando Louis se encogio de hombros. 

-Supongo que nos podemos quedar un rato.   
Sento a Harry en una orilla y se arrodillo.

-¿Que platicabas con Eleanor?- le dijo y lo tomo de la cintura.

Harry medito un poco que decirle, no le agradaba nada hablar de la epoca de Caroline, pero Eleanor había dicho algo muy cierto ¿Hasta cuando?. ¿Era en verdad ella solo una excusa para no avanzar?,

-Piensa que es una excusa.

Louis suspiro- Lo se, pero no es así, que no te pase por la ceza eso, esto va a terminar pronto y podremos ser nosotros mismos.

Harry quizo creerle con todo su corazón, pero sinceramente no pudo.

-Eso espero Louis- le dio un beso en el cabello- Teamo.

Louis sonrio- Yo mas.

Se acerco a su cara y se froto su naríz con la de el. Louis se trepo un poco a la cama y lo beso. Sabia a alcohol y Harry sonrio, se besaron por un rato en esa posición, cuando Louis se trepo por completo encima de el y lo tumbo en la cama. Harry dio un respingo y lo dejo de besar.

-Espera, vas a despertar a Eleanor-le dijo.

-No importa, hace tanto que no estoy con tigo- lo beso mas fuerte y lo tomo de los rizos.

-Au- Harry lo tomo por la cara y lo alejo- basta, no esta bien.

Harry sabía que Louis jamás iría mas lejos con él, cuando Eleanor estaba a escasos centímetros de ellos, incluso podían oír su respiración, todo era efecto del alcohol. Y por más que fuera excitante Harry sabía que estaba mal y era una falta de respeto para Eleanor.

Louis hizo un puchero y se bajo de encima, se recosto en la cama y Harry se acurruco a su lado.

Era tan jodidamente raro, pensó, los tres tirados en una cama, podía oir la respiración de Eleanor calamda, Louis estaba jugando con sus rizos. Nadie pensaría que se llevaban los tres bien, pero ese era el papel que tenían que personificar para Management, ese en el que Harry no soportaba a Eleanor y ella era la inocente niña. Nada de eso era real, si bien no eran los mejores amigos, se hablaban, incluso Eleanor había visto peliculas muchas veces con él, mientras esperaban a Louis en el casa de ambos, porque los dos entendían que era su trabajo ser la novia de Louis, nunca hubo celos ni malas vibras con nadie, nisiquiera hace unas semanas cuando Danielle y Liam termianron y ella salio de la junta que estaban teniendo para ir con Danielle. Liam entendió que eran buenas amigas, que esa era un cariño real y no inicialmente comprado. Aún así Harry tenía que cuidarse de ella, de lo que decía y de los berrinches que ultimamente hacia. Ella sabía perfectamente que hacer y si se había cansado iba a conseguir facilmente que todo se descubriera, Eleanor podría ser muchas cosas pero no era idiota.

-Quiero hacertelo- le dijo Louis.

Harry sonrio- Yo tambien.

Se quedaron callados y luego se soltaron riendo.

-Callense, maldita sea- escucharon a Eleanor, no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar cuando les dio una patada y los dos calleron al piso- Si quieren tener sexo se van a otro cuarto, no se besen cuando yo estoy dormida, pervertidos.

-La pervertida eres tu Eleanor- le dijo Harry y se froto la espalda.

-La verdad es que sería interesante- dijo Louis- los tres juntos en una cama, mi fantasía hecha realidad.

Eleanor se asomo por la orilla de la cama y los vio a los dos a los ojos. Luego se soltaron riendo de nuevo y ella rodo los ojos sonriendo tambien.

-Dejenme dormir- fue lo ultimo que dijo.

Louis atrajo a Harry y el otro se acurruco más a su lado y poso su cabeza en el pecho de Louis. 

-No vuelvas a decir eso de tus fantasías- le dijo Harry.

Louis sonrio- Era broma, solo tu estas en mis fantasías.

-Eso espero- Harry suspiro- duerme, estas muy cansado, hoy fue un día muy largo.

Louis asintio y no tardo mucho en dormirse, Harry cambio de posiciones y dejo que Louis usara su pecho de almohada y acriciandole el cabello se quedo dormido con una pequeña sonrisa, si podía aguantar un poco mas, solo un poco. Por los dos. Era su propio proyecto de caridad, donde ellos eran los unicos beneficiados.

*

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


End file.
